Guardian Angel
by of-mice-and-merch
Summary: Dean is stuck at home with the flu, Cas takes care of him


"Caaaaaas!" Deans croaky voice echoed through the small apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. Sam and Bobby had left the hunter behind for a while due to him having a bad flu, leaving only the angel to look after him.

"On my way." Castiels footsteps resounded in the empty hallway as he made his way to the bedroom they shared. The door creaked as he entered.

"Hey C-" Dean was cut of by one of the coughing fits he'd been having lately.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Get me some water please?"

"Sure." The angels small smile was answered by a weak grin.

"Thanks." Cas couldn't stop himself from being worried even though Dean insisted that he just had a little cold, there was no way he couldn't be concerned, not with the way his boyfriends body was lying limply on their bed, but he didn't show his worry, for Dean.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

It didn't take longer than a minute for Castiel to return with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"There you go."

"Thanks." Dean emptied the cup and set it down on the nightstand before focusing on his boyfriend.

"You look tired, no, you look like you've been ran over. Hell Cas, when was the last time you slept?" It was true that the angel hadn't gotten much sleep lately, he needed to take care of his boyfriend after all. He wouldn't let him know how exhausted he really was though, worrying would surely make Dean worse again.

"I'm fine, more importantly, how are you feeling, any better?"

"I feel like shit but it's a bit better, I guess."

"Thank god." Cas whispered as he sat down next to the bed, pressing a small kiss on Deans hand which he held tightly onto. "I thought your health wasn't improving at all."

"I told you not to overthink it, I'll be fine scaredy cat." Dean reassured him and then added "I'm serious, you don't have to worry like that, I hate seeing you upset like this"

"If you say so." The angel sighed and got up. Just as he was about to leave the room he heard his boyfriend speak up again.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I'm really glad you do because I love you too." And with that being said he smiled and made his way back to the living room.

It was just half an hour later as Dean called out to his boyfriend again, though this time he didn't respond.

"Cas?" No response.

"Geez, what is this guy up to all the time? There are people in the house that need to be taken care of." He slowly lifted himself off the bed, nearly falling over as his feet touched the cold floor, and then proceeded to look for Cas, moving only as fast as his dizziness allowed him to. Upon entering the living room Dean caught sight of his loved ones dark hair.

"There you are, I've called you, why didn't you answ- oh." Cas eyes were closed as he rested on the couch, peacefully slumbering.

"Guess you lied about not being tired, huh?" Dean whispered as he picked up a blanket and carefully covered the sleeping angel.

"Sleep well beautiful." He planted a kiss on Cas' temple and left towards the bedroom to get some rest as well.

"Did you cover me while I was sleeping?" Dean was awoken by the sound of his favourite person's voice.

"I did. I couldn't let you catch a cold too, could I?"

"Why? You're supposed to stay in bed so you can get better!"

"I called you but you didn't respond so I went to check if you were alright and that's when I found you fast asleep on the sofa."

"Uh, I'm sorry I spaced out for a while, it won't happen again, I promise. What did you need back then?"

"It doesn't matter anymore but why did you lie to me about not being tired, Cas? You could have just said something, I would've been fine on my own for a few hours."

"I- I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to upset you, I just- I need you to get better, okay?" The angels eyes started to get watery but he continued. "I mean, I can still sleep after that, for now I have to take care of you, right? Please don't get mad."

"Cas, hey." Dean gently wiped his tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, please, I'm not mad or anything, alright? I'm just worried that you might forget about taking care of yourself, I wouldn't want that to happen. After all you're my sweet, precious angel and I need to watch out for you." He smiled shyly.

"I thought I was supposed to watch out for you for a change."

"You do, and you're doing a great job babe, just don't forget about yourself, okay?"

"I guess I can try."

"Thank you." Dean placed a kiss on his nose.

"Say Cas, does this 'watching out' thing maybe include cuddling?"

"If you want it to."

"Hell yes!"

"Then come here." The angel smiled warmly at him, opening his arms so his boyfriend could snuggle against his chest.

"I could get used to this."

"Me too, Dean." Castiel rested his chin on Dean's head. "Me too."

A few hours later both of them woke up again.

"Hey sleepy head." The angel's soft voice was answered by the mumbled 'shut up' he always got to hear when Dean woke up, he definitly wasn't fun to be around at morning.

"Fine, how about I'll go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast?"

"Whatever."

"Well then, I'm gonna leave now so go get some more rest, okay?"

"Yeah mom."

"You sarcastically answering must mean that you can't be that bad anymore. Good, I'll call Sam then." Suddenly Dean was wide awake.

"No wait, Cas! I don't know what I'm saying, y'know, it's the fever, look!" He jumped out of the bed and grabbed the angels hand before he had a chance to leave.

"Why are you holding my hand to your forehead Dean, I don't understand."

"It's hot, see, I'm still sick." The angel nodded and grinned before replying.

"You're hot." Castiel replaced his hand with his lips and gave Dean a small peck, smirking at his pouting boyfriend.

"You better get some sleep now, I wouldn't want you to get worse again."

"Only on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Get me some pie while I nap, yeah? I love me some pie."


End file.
